Brave New World
"Brave New World" is the eighteenth chapter of Volume Five and the series finale of Heroes. It originally aired on February 8, 2010. Summary Everyone bands together in an effort to stop Samuel from taking the lives of thousands. Peter joins forces with his most unexpected ally to save Emma. Meanwhile, Noah’s life hangs in the balance as he and Claire find themselves trapped underground with oxygen quickly running out. Elsewhere, Hiro starts to come to grips with the decisions he has made and a hero reveals herself to the world. Recap Trapped deep underground in the trailer, Claire turns on a lantern and shouts, along with Noah, hoping someone hears them. Above them, Lauren scans the barren land, unaware of Noah and Claire trapped beneath. Inside Matt's basement, both Peter and Sylar escape the mental confinement that Matt trapped Sylar in. Upstairs, Matt is confronted by clones of Eli, who explains he came to make sure none of them cause trouble. Back in the basement, the Eli clones catch up with Sylar and Peter. Matt tries to talk the clones out of hurting him and tries to make them leave using his mind, but the clones explain that only the original Eli has a mind that can be controlled. Left with no other choice, Matt jumps on one of the clones with a knife. In Central Park, Samuel is addressing his fellow carnies (along with Edgar), stating that "tonight they'll change everything". They all nod and agree with enthusiasm, as he continues to tell them that tonight they will be respected when they'll show everyone who they truly are. In Matt's apartment, the clones overpower Matt and throw him onto the kitchen table. When they begin to torture him, the clones disappear as Peter comes to Matt's aid and Sylar telekinetically throws Eli on the ground. Shocked, Matt asks why Sylar is here. Emma strolls through the carnival in Central Park and is greeted by Samuel who informs her it's time for her "solo" to bring people in. Confused, Emma questions Samuel's motives, while pointing out the meaning of the dream that Peter had. As Edgar looks on, Emma comes to the realization that she could kill thousands of people and tries to run away but is frozen in place by Eric Doyle. Samuel calmly expresses his disappoint in her decision and leaves. In a hospital room, Ando wakes up on a chair as Hiro gets up from his bed. They both express wishes for a simple life, but Hiro says they have to fight for it. Ando worries about Hiro's well being but Hiro shows him that he now has full control of his powers. They get ready to stop "the butterfly man" but a nurse interrupts them and hands Hiro a note and a pink crane, saying that a woman in room 1106 wants to see him. Matt is angry that Peter released Sylar but the pair are only interested in finding out the location of Samuel and his plan. Matt refuses to give the answer out, so Peter begins to read the unconscious Eli's mind and discovers that Samuel will reveal his powers by burying everyone at Central Park in a few hours. The pair plan to leave but Matt telepathically stops Sylar and refuses to let them go, because he believes that Sylar will cause people to die. Claire desperately continues to find a way out but Noah reveals that the more they dig, the more faster he will run out of air and Claire's lungs will just continue to regenerate. He points out that Samuel trapped them because he wanted Claire to watch her father's death. At the carnival, a distraught Emma is forced by Doyle to play the cello and draw people in using her power. Hiro believes that Charlie sent the crane and note. While entering room 1106, they find an elderly woman. Ando and Hiro are surprised when the woman reveals she knows Hiro's name and the last time she saw him, it was 65 years ago. Hiro realizes it is Charlie. Noah gives up on the attempt to free Claire and himself and, realizing he may not make it out, insists that the memories Claire saw were partly true. He continues to say that whatever happened to him has doesn’t explain who he has actually become. Claire tearfully refuses to leave him trapped but Noah angrily reminds her that it is his job to protect from the world. Claire tries to convince her father the world is ready for the revelation of her kind. Noah disagrees, saying that it will take one Sylar to change everyone's perceptions and to turn onto her. Matt argues that Sylar has not redeemed, but Sylar pleads for a chance of redemption. Sylar convinces Matt to look inside his head and see if he is telling the truth. Matt sees nothing but a twisted mind, however, he lets them leave. As they go, Matt begins to telepathically command the unconscious Eli. Emma continues to regretfully play the cello and draw people in. Outside, Samuel is confronted by Edgar. Edgar notices the cameras and news crew and wonders what Samuel is really planning. Samuel just says that tonight things will change. Charlie recounts that Arnold had teleported her to Milwaukee in 1944 and ever since then, she had rebuilt her life. Hiro explains the only reason he let her go was because he loved her. Noah is barely able to talk as he reveals that Claire had changed him, and he could die a happy man. They both tearfully say they both love each other. Noah asks for Claire's word for her promise to stay hidden. Claire tells him they can find a way out as Noah begins to lose consciousness. Claire claws at the dirt for an exit once more. As she does, water begins to seep in as Tracy reforms. Tracy and Claire both run to Noah and carry him out while Tracy points out he owed her one. Tracy forms into water and fills the trailer with water. Noah and Claire are forced up and resurface out of the dirt. They find Lauren, who helps them up as a chopper she arranged for arrives to take them to New York. Noah notices there is no sign of Tracy as they leave. 418